The Narwhals: A Joe Moraliste Story
No, I don’t really have anything to say, just read the story. The Story Chapter 1 - The Narwhals Somewhere across the galaxy, a spaceship flew through hyperspace to its destination. in the backseat, a blocky guy in a T-shirt tapped on a tablet, playing a video game. The pilot, a narwhal, turned around. "LOL-Boss, put that thing away. Now. I don't want to tell you again." The guy just ignored him. The narwhal tried again. "LOL-Boss." "I'm LOL-Boss," the guy said. Everyone in the ship went, "WHOA LANGUAGE!" “LOL-Boss! Do not use that language in this ship!” the narwhal chewed the guy out ”I’m LOL-Boss.” the guy scoffed ”That’s it,“ the narwhal said He reached over into the seat LOL-Boss was sitting in, and snatched his tablet away. The narwhal opened a cabinet and dropped the tablet in there. “You’re not getting that back until your attitude improves, mister!” the narwhal pointed at LOL-Boss LB (LOL-Boss) ignored him, and stared out his window, at the endless, dark, space. An alarm started to blare, and red lights flashed over the interior of the spaceship. ”Answer it! Answer it!” a kitten demanded. The narwhal pushed a red button on a bar, and a voice came through a speaker. ”Help! P-please help! We’re being attackedzhehdusjfuwodo” Static came out, then the voice came on again. ”The Srellorts are attacking! Narwhals!“ Static boomed, and a creaky voice came on. ”Helpppppp!“ The tape ended, and something beeped on their radar. ”It’s a distress call from Planet Nup! We’ll have to supersonic warp over there.” the narwhal clarified. Narwhal typed a few numbers into a keyboard, and they were off. The ship hurled through a blue vortex. Heavy winds blew onto the ship, but it didn’t stop. Finally, the vortex disappeared, and they were at a planet. There were ships in the atmosphere, and they could see large explosions. Even from space! They zoomed in onto the planet, and there was lasers being fired from every direction. Narwhal turned to the group, who all were sitting in the backseat. ”Alright, guys. Kittehz, you’ll get that group of Srellorts, an-“ ”WOOHOO!” Kittehz shouted, and jumped out of the ship with two big guns. Narwhal sighed. “Just... follow her.” The rest of the team jumped out, meanwhile, Narwhal was trying to find a place to park. Kittehz shot two buff Srellorts in the face, making them fall backwards. One of the Narwhals, named Minihyugen, discarded his Santa suit, jumped up into the air, and used his big, muscular, fist to drop down on a group of small Srellorts. Mechanical Parts splattered everywhere. One of the others, Pazy, pulled out a frickin’ katana, and sliced an incoming Srellort. A group of mini Srellorts came up behind him, and tackled him to the ground. They were about to tear through him, until Narwhal came out of nowhere, and used his laser guns to disintegrate them. Narwhal pressed a button on his wrist bracelet, and a Titanistone suit came over his body. Narwhal’s suit glove transformed into a Plasma Cannon, and he exploded a large group of Srellorts. ”Boom goes the dynamite! Or, cannon.” Narwhal joked The rest of the Narwhals looked at him, and cringed. Suddenly, alarms blared all across the planet. Several bomb ships were moving in to destroy all life on the planet. Narwhal pressed a button on his wrist communicator, and spoke to it. ”This is Narwhal, bomb ships are moving into the Planet. Get back to the ship now, Narwhals.” Narwhal announced to the other guardians. Pazy, Minihyugen, and Kittehz all dropped what they were doing and dashed for the ship along with Narwhal. Meanwhile, LOL-Boss lazily strolled to it. Narwhal jumped into a open door of the Big Narwhal (ship name), and ran over to the driver’s seat, and inserted the keys. The Big Narwhal gasped and sputtered, but finally started up. Pazy jumped in, and slid into his seat. Kittehz did a flip into her seat, and Minihyugen just walked over and sat in it. He inflated his santa suit and got dressed in it. ”Why do you guys have to be so extra?” Minihyugen asked, but Pazy and Kittehz ignored him. LOL-Boss was barely close to the ship, and the bombs dropped. “God dammit...” Pazy mumbled to himself, he ran over to LOL-Boss, picked him up, and took a mad dash for the Big Narwhal. Pazy threw LOL-Boss in, and jumped in himself. Kittehz closed the door behind him. Narwhal shot the ship up, and they were out of the atmosphere. Nuclear clouds covered the planet as they flew away. ”LOL-Boss, you could’ve gotten us killed!” Pazy scolded him ”Yeah. Ever since we got you that stupid tablet, you’ve been acting like a total douche!” Kittehz added ”MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!” Alarms blared across the ship. The ship did a 360, to see a giant Srellort attempting their ship! ”Minihyugen, Kittehz, go into the defense quadrons.” Narwhal commanded Minihyugen and Kittehz stood up, and speedwalked over to a door. Kittehz opened it and stepped in, and Minihyugen followed. Two hatchets were on the floor. They led to the defense quadrons. Kittehz climbed into one and Minihyugen climbed into the other. Two fighter jets dropped from below the Big Narwhal, and they were off. As Kittehz and Minihyugen flew away from the planet, a nearby ship was watching them. "I have you right where I want you." Someone inside the ship said. He press the button. This activated a bright yellow being that began to attract Kittehz and Minihyugen near the ship. "Ahh......fudge fricks!" Kittehz said. "A tractor beam!". Both ships got pulled into some sort of an airlock room. The duo got out to see a figure standing near them. He was dressed in a black and red jumpsuit, and a helmet with a visor that concealed his eyes. “Who the heck are you?” Minihyugen asked "Call me Dorian Domanex," he replied ”I want to make a deal. You see that Rellort out there? I control that. All the Srellorts? I control them. Now, you will give me your Titanistone Engine.” Dorian continued ”Or what?” Kittehz scoffed ”The Mega Rellort will swallow that ship along with your friends.” Dorian threatened Kittehz and Minihyugen stood in silence, thinking. What were they going to do? The Titanistone Engine powered The Big Narwhal. Suddenly, BAM! Narwhal had charged The Big Narwhal at Dorian's ship. The airlock door gave in, and it opened. Kittehz and Minihyugen were sucked out into space. Narwhal opened the Big Narwhal’s doors, and Pazy kept it open. The vaccum of space was strong, but Pazy was stronger. Narwhal charged the ship towards Kittehz and Minihyugen, and swung it sideways. They both rammed into the inside of the ship. ”Go... GO!” Kittehz wheezed Narwhal pressed a big white button, and the ship zoomed into hyperspace. Dorian was watching, and tracking. "Thanks for saving us!" Minihyugen said. "Don't thank me yet." Narwhal said. "Look!" They looked in the mirror to see Dorian's ship was right behind theirs. "On it!" Kittehz said. as she went down the ladder and armed the turrets. A cannon popped out at the bottom of Dorian's ship. The turrets aimed for it, but when the bullets hit, a tube came out and the bullets went into it. After the turrets were out of ammo, the nose of Dorian’s ship folded, and a big mini gun popped out. It started to spin. Kittehz came out of the turret, and warned everybody in the ship. ”Hold on!” She shouted The minigun started to fire at The Big Narwhal, and their Titanistone shield broke. The ship started to smoke, and their engine busted. The ship fell out of the hyperspace tunnel, and Dorian’s ship kept going through. ”Kriff!” Dorian shouted in anger. The Big Narwhal was heading directly to a blue and white planet. It entered it’s atmosphere, and it they saw a big city. They skimmed the top of a building, and a tiny chunk fell into the street. Luckily, that was the only damage they had done. The Big Narwhal crashed into the outskirts of it, and it’s emergency systems kicked in. It ejected the Narwhals out of ship, and self destructed. Narwhal stood up, and brushed himself off. “Uh, I’ll scan the ship for problems once the smoke clears.” The smoke cleared, and the whole ship was in pieces. Luckily, the engine was still in perfect condition. A broken tablet lied on the floor, and LOL-Boss ran over to it. ”I’m LOL-Boss!!” LOL-Boss panicked Suddenly, the bushes next to Narwhal rustled, and a kid with black spikey hair popped out. Narwhal was startled, and fell back. He brought out his laser pistol and aimed it at Nate ”Who are you?” Narwhal asked ”Woah, woah, woah! Chill! Put down the gun!” The kid calmed Narwhal Narwhal dropped the gun, and kicked it away. ”Okay, my name is Nathan Von Wright #2. But you can just call me Nate.” The kid said. He pointed at the ship. "Seems your in a bit of a pickle." Nate said. "Yes, yes we are." Narwhal said. "Do you think you can help us?" "I suppose.." Nate said scratching his chin. "We do have some spare ships. I can lend you one....for a price." "Okay..." Narwhal said, catching on. "What kind of currency dya use? Sand Dollars? Likes? Flerboes? "Nononono." Nate said. "I don't want money....." ”I’m invited to a Dope Cocktail that my friend Temmie is holding, however, he’s holding it on Mythical Mountain. A place on the neighboring planet of Planet GC. If you can give me a ride after I help you, then we have a deal.” Nate stuck his hand out. ”Okay...” Narwhal said, while reaching out his hand. ”Wait a minute! You aren’t gonna betray me?” Narwhal pulled back his hand ”Yeah...?“ Nate calmed Narwhal ”Okay then, DEAL!” Narwhal grabbed Nate’s hand and shook it. Chapter 2 - Race to Mythical Mountain Nate led the Narwhals to a docking station. "We have three vacant ships that no one is using." Nate explained. "So you can pick one." Narwhal looked at the ships. They all looked pretty much the same, except each had some art on the side of the ship. The first ship had a picture of fallen hero BiggerNate. the second was a picture of war hero Gollum firing a pistol. and finally, the third was Joe Moraliste battling and defeating Sayic. "I guess I'll pick the one with the yellow-blasting-energy kid on it." Narwhal said. "Great choice! Nate said. They all got in the ship, and headed off towards Planet Peculia, home of Mythical Mountain. ---- "It seems they're with Wright, sir!" A spy said. "Excellent!" Dorian said. "Track them!" ---- The navigatron told the group, "15 minutes to Planet Peculia." "This ain't a bad design for a spaceship," Kittehz told Nate. "Thanks," Nate replied. "It's made by the best of Planet GC's builders. This one in particular was built by my friend Francis." "We'll have to find a place to build a new Big Narwhal," Narwhal said. "Otherwise we won't be able to get anywhere else." "We'll see what we can do," Nate responded. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. Then, the computer let out an alert. "Detecting hostile spacecraft within 50 feet of you." It said "Oh no....." Narwhal said "you don't think that's......." Nate and Narwhal said it at the same time. "Dorian" "You know him too?" Narwhal asked. "He was the nemesis of a deceased friend of mine," Nate replied. "My friends and I haven't thought of him in a long time." "Do you know what he does?" Narwhal asked. "From what Big told me - that was the name of my friend - he leads hostile takeovers of planets and unites them under him." Kittehz rolled her eyes. "Typical." The ship the Narwhals were in stared to fire at Dorian’s ship. They ended up breaking off a chunk of the holographic Titanistone barrier. ”Does this ship have anything that could launch one of us?” Narwhal questioned Nate. ”There’s a minigun in each wing, but that’s for bullets...” “But there’s also a cannon in there that could probably fit...” Nate trailed off and started to eye Minihyugen. ”What? Me?” Minihyugen asked “But i’m too big!” ”Actually, the cannon is big enough to fit you, Santa Claus.” Nate responded ”Oof. Fine.” Minihyugen started to open a hatch and crawl down it. His santa suit made it harder, and his face was pressed against the ladder like potatos being mashed Once he got to the cannon room, he went to the front of it and slid in perfectly. A large door in front of the cannon slid open, and the vaccum of space filled the room. The cannon launched, and Minihyugen flung through space, and slammed into Dorian’s ship. It punctured a hole, and he got inside. Minihyugen crawled into the ship amazingly, and patched the hole by using an ice gun he bought off the Armador market. He entered a storage area, which boxes that had strange crystals in them. Minihyugen picked one up, and squeezed it. It broke into pieces. Minihyugen turned left to see a stair case, and the main pilot room. Dorian was in a seat controlling his ship. Minihyugen ran up to Dorian, and snatched off his hat. Dorian, startled, turned around, and they eyed each other. Dorian had wavy brown hair, a scar trailing from his eye to his nose, and tiny hairs on his chin. Dorian pulled out a Zaplock Pistol, and started to shoot at Minihyugen, missing every fire. ”Like a Stormtrooper.” Minihyugen thought to himself. "Well, you've snuck onto my ship." Dorian said. "There goes MY good mood." "I wouldn't really say I "snuck in". Minihyugen said with a sly grin on his face. "I just blew a hole in your ship, shattered a crystal, and ran up these stairs. So either you need hearing aids or a grammar lesson. Or both" "Why you little-" Dorian said with rage. He pulled out another Zaplock Pistol and continued to shoot at him. Suddenly, one of the laser blasts hit the generator on the side of the room. The entire ship turned to darkness, and the ship was no longer moving as the two continued to fight. Minihyugen got closer to Dorian while dodging the blasts, and eventually kicked him in the head. Both Pistols fell out of his hands. Minihyugen grabbed one and aimed it at him. Dorian didn't look worried that he was about to die. In fact, he had a small grin on his face. "My deal still stands, Minihyugen." Dorian said. "Whaddya say? I'll even fly you back to your home world so you can die with your families." Before Minihyugen could reply, they felt a very strong force pushing them towards the bottom of the ship, and it was getting stronger by the minute. Minihyugen realized what had happened. Patching the hole was not enough to stop it, and it was pushing them out into the dark vacuum of space. Minihyugen was pulled by the force and rolled over to the hole, he grabbed onto a stable shelf, which held the crystals, and hung on. Narwhal flew the ship over to the hole, and used his Deep Space Announced to say “Don’t worry! We’ll catch you!” Suddenly, Dorian appeared in front of Minihyugen. Trying hard to stand up from the vaccum. He took out a laser pistol... The shelf broke, and crystals scattered across the floor. Shattering. Dorian, startled, shot Minihyugen’s hand. Causing him to let go. The Big Narwhal #2 flew to it’s sides, and Pazy opened the door. Minihyugen flew into it. Pazy quickly shut the door, and they escaped. Barely. Meanwhile, in Dorian’s ship, the crystals magically made a portal around the hole, and the vaccum stopped. Dorian ran up to the control room, only to see them flying away. He slammed his desk in anger. ”Damn it!” He shouted Chapter 3 - Deal's a Deal The ship managed to make it to Planet Peciluia. The ship landed. "Whoo!" Nate said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought we were dead meat!" The group walked out of spaceship as Nate led them to a small building. "Well this is my stop" Nate said. "Thanks again" "Of course," Narwhal responded. "And thanks for the ship." "My pleasure," Nate said. "Always happy to help." Kittehz looked around. "What is this place?" Nate explained. "Mythical Mountain was destroyed by the Darkness, an evil anomaly that worked with Dorian's former associates. My friend Link recently rebuilt the kingdom completely underground." He opened the door to the building, revealing an elevator. "I'll make sure to send you a dope cocktail later," Nate said. "How are you gonna do that?" Pazy asked. "The ship has a transporter system," Nate replied. "I'll beam it up to you." "Sweet, thanks," Narwhal said. Nate stepped in the elevator and rocketed down into the planet's surface, and The Narwhals started to head back into their ship. They slid the doors open, hopped into their seats, and flew away. Right as they exited the atmosphere, a ringing echoed through the ship. Narwhal pressed a button that was lighting up, and matching with the ringing tone. A holographic screen was projected in front of Narwhal, and it showed Ruler of the Prime Dimension, T’Zaka. ”Hello, Narwhals. I see that you have constructed a new ship. I have a escort mission for you. A human male has been found floating through the Nezude Galaxy. Our distress ships picked him up, and you need to escort him to Planet Earth.” ”Okay, and how did you figure out this was a new ship?” Narwhal replied ”I can tell from the interior differences. Now, if you press the Call Answer button again. Your ship will automatically go into hyperspace, and arrive at our Star. Narwhal tapped the button, and the ship zoomed into hyperspace. They all flew back into their seats, and their call ended. Once they were out of hyperspace, they started flying towards a giant gold space station, and the ship automatically parked at a ship dock. The Narwhals stepped out of the ship, and a gold robot ran towards them. Once he got to them, it said “Come, Come!” It started to run towards a big door, and The Narwhals followed it. When they arrived, he pushed the door open, revealing a big golden woman, and a kid sitting next to her. She pointed at him, and announced, “This is the male.” Narwhal walked up to him, he had a scar on his right cheek. ”What’s your name, kid?” Narwhal asked ”Eric. Eric Carson.” "The heck happened to you?" Kittehz asked. "I don't really remember..." Eric replied. "The last thing I remember was being blasted into space, and then nothing..." He looked up at T'Zaka. "Remind me what year it is?" "2243," replied T'Zaka. "Well, it's still the same year," Eric said. "I do know it's a long time since I was blasted out into space." "Go from the beginning," Narwhal said. "Do you remember anything that happened before you blasted into space?" Eric thought for a moment. "I was on Earth. Some spirit called the Sayer manipulated me into joining his side and fusing with him. I was defeated by this kid named Joe Moraliste. I had wandered off... and I was sucked into this anomaly called the Darkness." The Narwhals looked at each other. Nate had mentioned the Darkness earlier. Eric continued. "It said something about letting down my associates, or something like that. I think that's when it decided to blast me out into space." Narwhal them remembered something. "You know, you look kinda familiar." He pulled out a hologram emitter and displayed the Big Narwhal II. He looked at the graphic on the side and showed it to Eric. "Is this you?" Eric just stared, them turned away. "Yeah, that's me, fused with the Sayer." He turned back to the group. "You know Joe?" "I think we know a friend of his," Pazy replied. ---- Nate stepped into a long, dark hallway. A door was at the other side, and that funky beat Despacito was booming inside the room. Nate stepped towards the door, and opened it. Nate was amazed, there were citizens of Mythical Mountain, Joe, Palette, M&M, Gollum, Seven, Zeroay, Hev1, Link, Bender, and, of course, Temmie attending. Temmie saw Nate enter the room, and walked over to him. He was wearing an dope outfit with a fidget spinner on it. “Welcome to the party! We got a food stand with tasty drinks and snacks such as Bleach, Tide Pods, Expired Doritos, and Cinnamon! But, Gollum chugged the whole jug of Bleach, so ComedyP is going to the store to get some more.” Temmie welcomed Nate. Nate walked over to the booth that his friends were sitting at. "Why were you so late, you stupid crapface?" Gollum said drunkenly. "Long story." Nate said. "Short answer: I made a deal with some Narwhals to get me here for a ship." "The Narwhals are known for betraying people." His best friend Joe said. "But since your still alive, I presume they were kinda nice?" "Yeah." Nate said. "Oh! we also ran into Dorian on the way." "Well, If YOUR so smart, why didn't you beat him, Bart?" Gollum said chugging down several Tide Pods. "We did." Nate said. "And we also-" Suddenly, the roof caved in and Nate and friends almost getting crushed. Once there eyes ajusted to the light, they saw a face that looked all too familiar. Dorian. "Did you really think I didn't have backup power on my ship?" Dorian said. "No, actually." Nate said. "Every ship since 2226 has had backup power." Dorian stammered in anger, and he shot many lasers at them. Nate and friends ran to the surface and got in Joe's ship. Chapter 4 - Reunited Joe's spaceship, the Harmony (inherited from Big), zoomed away from Planet Peculia. Behind them, Dorian and his battle squadron sped after them. "Boy, this feels familiar," Joe said. Dorian opened fire. "You're not getting away again, my nemesis." Joe flipped a switch. "Pattern Delta, autopilot." "Pattern Delta acknowledged," the autopilot responded. Joe and Nate then ran to the Harmony's ''turrets and fired back. They took out most of Dorian's squadron. Dorian pulled a lever. Torpedoes rocketed out of the sides of Dorian's spacecraft. The torpedoes diminished the ''Harmony's ''shields. "Looks like we're gonna have to make a quick escape," Nate told Joe. They ran back to the cockpit. Joe programmed the interdimensonal warp to go to the Prime Dimension. In the blink of an eye, the ''Harmony shot to hyperspace. Dorian growled. "Track them!" ---- The Harmony reappeared in the Prime Dimension. "Good work guys," Nate said to the group. "Now let's get-" "Heads up," Temmie interrupted, pointing at the window. Nate and Joe turned around to see the Big Narwhal II right in front of them. __FORCETOC__"Wha-what happened?" said Gollum. "Are my precious Tide Pods gone?" "The Narwhals are here." Nate said. "Let's talk to them." He took out a remote and pressed the call button. The Narwhals appeared on a hologram. "Nate? Is that you?" Narwhal asked. "Yeah, it's me," Nate responded. "My friends and I had another run-in with Dorian." "Just won't give up, will he?" Kittehz scoffed. "Knowing him and his hyperspace tracking systems, he's sure to be here any minute. How have you guys been doing?" "We just picked up a friend of yours," Narwhal replied. He motioned to Eric Carson. Joe's eye's widened. "Eric? Is that you?" "Hey, Joe," Eric said. "Long time no see." "What happened to you?" Joe asked, noticing the scar across his cheek. "Oh, not a lot, apart from the Darkness blasting me out into space a few months ago." Everyone in the Harmony gasped. "T'Zaka of the Prime Dimension recruited us to return him to Earth," Narwhal explained. "That's a good idea, but I think we should take him with us," Joe said. Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Nate asked. "He'll be safer with us, on Planet GC. We'll be able to protect him better that way." "No," Narwhal said. "We have our orders, and we're to follow them. Don't get in our way." Suddenly, Dorian's ship appeared out of thin air and landed near the group. Me and two of his henchmen walked out of the ship. "Okay, you've outrun me TWICE. Now I'm MAD!" Dorian said through gritted teeth. "Time for Plan B". Dorian got on his knees and recited a chant. "Oliw lu Wzipmvhh drgs ml ortsg rm hrtsg. Uzxrmt nb vmvnrvh szh yvxlnv jfrgv z uirtsg. R ivjfvhg blfi svok, Gsv Wzipmvhh Svil. Zmw gsv kvihlm R mvvw rh lmv mznvw Avil!" (Hint: Atbash) Suddenly, a dark red Aurora appeared around Dorian as they heard a very shrill laugh. A red portal opened up as he's very devil-like creature came out of it. Another creature followed, but it looked more human. It was standing on a hoverboard (not the toy thingy) , wearing baggy clothes, and wearing metal claws. It was also wearing a modified welding mask. The devil creature dashed through space and latched onto the Harmony. In the blink of an eye, the ship disappeared. The devil creature levitated towards Dorian. "This better be good" it said. Dorian whispered something to The creature. He turned around to face his enimes. "I'm sorry, but WHAT DA FRICK ARE YOU?!!" Nate blurted out. "You may call me Zero." The creature said. ￼"In the remaining moments of your pathetic lives." The human behind him handed Zero two Ray guns, and Zero aimed them at them. Everyone pulled out their weapons and put on masks and helmets. It was battle time. Both the Anti-Polls and the Narwhals blasted out of their ships. Eric watched from the Big Narwhal II. The groups flew around Zero and blasted at him. Zero swatted at them, and the human-like creature blasted back at the good guys. Thye Good Guys were losing, due to Zeros raw power. ¨You have wasted my time.¨ Zero said. Suddenly a blue liquid splashed on Zero. ¨AGHHHHH MY EYES!! *#$*&%$#@#%!!!¨ It shouted. They looked up to see a Squid-like creature holding a empty bottle of bleach. He pulled out a gun and jetpacked down on top of the Big Narwhal II. ¨ComedyPoo, your an IDIOT!¨ Gollum said, still drunk. ¨I was gonna DRINK THAT.¨ ¨Sorry I'm late.¨ The squid said, ignoring him. ¨I had to murder a couple people to get the bleach.¨ He pulled out a gun and joined the battle. The tables bagan to turn Zero was getting more and more damaged, while the good guys managed to nearly not get hurt at all. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Zero. All the good guys rose up and began to choke. ¨Fiendish little pests!¨ It said. Joe's eyes turned a bright yellow and countered against this. Freeing his friends, and punching Zero in the face. Zero fell down and Dorian catched him. Zero rose up again. ¨You may have defeated me this time,¨ Zero said very weakly. ¨but this isn't the last you'll hear of me! The won't ALWAYS go your way. Soon one day there will be a time where everything will change, and the tables will turn!¨ It's glowed red and in it's eyes you could see fire. ¨Until then, I'll be watching!¨ It said. And with a blinding light, Zero had disappeared, The Harmony had reappeared, and Dorian and his ship had disappeared as well. ¨Woo-hoo!¨ said Nate. ¨We did it!¨ ¨Hold on a sec.¨ Narwhal said. ¨Didn't you here his speech? He could be back any time, and you saw how he almost killed us. If it weren't for Joe, we'd all be dead!¨ Eric came out of the Big Narwhal II. ¨That guy looks kinda familiar to me.¨ Eric said. Everyone turned to him. ¨I think I saw him in a dream or somthing.¨ Eric explained. He said complete nonsense to me. He even left me a message!¨ He handed Nate a piece of paper. It read: Wr Hulf Fduvrq - L'p vwxfn lq d uhdop ri qljkwpduhv dqg brx qhhg wr vxpprq ph wr khos! Li brx gr dv lw vdb, L fdq judqw dqb zlvk brx ghvluh. L frxog jlyh brx prqhb, idph, ulfkhv, lqilqlwh srzhu, brxu rzq jdodab, dqbwklqj brx sxw brxu plqg wr. Wr vxpprq ph vdb wkhvh zrugv: Rolz ox Zclspykk gujv po ruwvj up kuwvj. Xcaupw qe ypyquyk vck byaoqy miujy c xluwvj. U lymiykj eoil vyrn, Jvy Zclspykk Vylo. Cpz jvy nylkop U pyyz uk opy pcqyz Dylo! Gr wklv dqg JHW PH W Cpz jvy nylkop U pyyz uk opy pcqyz Dylo! Gr wklv dqg JHW PH WKH KHOO RXW RI KHUH The only part anyone could make out of the letter was the phrase ¨3 letters back¨ on the bottom of the letter. Joe knew some master code-crackers that lived back on their home planet. He borrowed the letter. ¨I guess this is goodbye.¨ Nate said. ¨Yep.¨ Narwhal said. ¨Make sure to send us a Tide Cocktail where you can.¨ ¨Oh, wait!¨ He said as he walked towards his ship. He handed a old-looking map to Nate. ¨What's this?¨ Nate asked. ¨We found it on Margaretha during one of our assignments.¨ Minihyugen said. ¨It appears to be a treasure map of sorts.¨ ¨We can't make heads or tails of it.¨ Kittehz said. Nate stared at it. it appeared to be on one of Planet GC's most dangerous and annoying areas, The Spam Swamp. ¨I think you probably deserve it after all the trouble we put you through.¨ Narwhal said. ¨Thanks!¨ Nate said. ¨I'll see if our code-crackers can find somthing about it.¨ The friends walked back to thier respective ships. ¨See ya!¨ Nate yelled to the Narwhals. ---- ¨What a strange set of individuals.¨ Minihyugen said. ¨I wonder what cool adventures they go on on a daily basis.¨ Eric said. ¨I bet that map we gave them will lead to a whole new one.¨ Kittehz said. And so, The Big Narwhal II went into lightspeed, and they went on many more adventures. Who knows what other quests they'll go on. Only time will tell..... THE END Credits Authors: ComedyProfessional, BiggerNate91, Nate Clone Editors: 7o'clock, BiggerNate91 The After Scene ¨Ugh....what....happend?¨ ¨We lost the battle, Dorian. And they know of the element's location.¨ ¨We have to go after them and get the element before they do, Zero!¨ ¨Allow me. You suck at being a villian anyways. Take this as a bit of schooling. Now grab my hand.¨ MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste